Organosilicon compounds consisting of tetrafunctional units (Q units) of the structure SiO.sub.4/2 - and monofunctional units (M units) of the structure R.sub.3 SiO.sub.1/2 -, for example (Me.sub.3 SiO).sub.4 Si, (Me.sub.3 SiO).sub.3 SiOH, (vinyl-Me.sub.2 SiO).sub.4 Si, (Me.sub.3 SiO).sub.2 vinyl-SiOH and (Me.sub.3 SiO).sub.2 MeSiOH are already known. The preparation of such compounds is also known, by aqueous-alkaline degradation of silica gels, precipitated or pyrogenic silicas with alkylammonium hydroxides, followed by trimethylsilylation. Reference is made, to D. Hoebbel et al., Z. anorg. allg. Chem. 424 (1976) 115.
DE-A-42 16 139 (Wacker-Chemie GmbH; published on Nov. 18, 1993) and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 5,548,053, describe MQ resins having a ratio of M units to Q units of less than or equal to 1. These MQ resins can be used in place of hydrophobicized highly disperse silicic acid as fillers in silicone rubber. DE-B 24 22 846 (Rhone-Poulenc S. A.; published on Apr. 23, 1976) and the corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 3,933,729 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,983,265 describe condensation-crosslinkable organopolysiloxane compositions which for improved adhesion comprise from 10 to 50 parts of MQ resin with a ratio of M units to Q units of less than or equal to 1.2.